Forget-Me-Not is My Favorite Flower
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: In a world where the author's only halfway done reading Eclipse, inspiration strikes...and Bella's kidnapped again. Will Edward find her in time to turn her? Or will he team up with Jake to find Bella before she can no longer be either mortal or immortal? *Up for ADOPTION. I have a vague outline of the storyline available to pass on to anyone who wants to finish this.*


**Forget-Me-Not is My Favorite Flower**

A New Moon fanfiction

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Well, I can't stop reading. I've been reading the Eragon books, the Inkheart books, and Stephenie Meyer's books 'Twilight' and 'New Moon' and I've been waiting patiently for the last book in both trilogies and the next 'New Moon' book, the latter of which I'm now half-way through. So, in the meantime, we have fanfiction. The Twilight/ New Moon cast belongs to Stephenie Meyer and are in no right mine, although there will be some original characters strung throughout the story. Also, the lyrics used belong to their artists, as well. Please no flaming, just reviews. I'd be happy to take your comments through review or e-mail, so review away! Here's to another mew-tsubaki original!

P.S. –It's also vital to this story line that we get both Bella's and Edward's p.o.v.'s (point of views), so I'll switch back and forth here and there.

----------------------------------------------------------------- - 3

**Chapter 1:** **Transylvania (McFly)**

"Edward…"

_**Anne Boleyn she kept a tin,**_

_**Which all her hopes and dreams were in,**_

_**She plans to run away with him, forever (never to be seen again)**_

"Lay off it, Bella."

_**Leaves a note and starts to choke,**_

_**And feel the lump that's in her throat,**_

_**It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence.**_

"Say it."

_**We're sorry but we disagree**_

_**The boy is vermin, can't you see?**_

_**We're drowning sins and misery**_

_**Ripping about the history**_

"No, dammit."

_**People marching to the drums,**_

_**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,**_

_**Ugly is the world we're all in**_

_**If I'm right and prove me wrong**_

_**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**_

I grinned at the ivory-skinned male sitting on the edge of my bed. "Is the big, mean vampire afraid of admitting that he's wrong?"

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"Watch it, or you won't make it to tomorrow."

_**Racing,**_

_**Pacing,**_

_**In the dark,**_

_**She's searching for a lonely heart,**_

_**She finds him but his heart had stopped,**_

_**She breaks down.**_

I plastered a sulky expression on my face. "You're going to start threatening me now?"

_**We're sorry but your majesty,**_

_**Refusing orders from the queen**_

_**Has upset her monstrosity**_

_That_ provoked him enough. "I've been threatening you for months, ever since you agreed to the stupid idea!! It's the last thing I'd have anyone do to you!!!" Edward clenched and unclenched his fists, obviously angry.

_**Remembers a voice and hears him sing**_

At this point, I admit, I winced. As a vampire, Edward had extraordinary strength, which had sometimes hurt me. The last thing _I_ wanted was for him to fly off the handle. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." I crept toward him and caressed his ice cold cheek. "Besides, you agreed if you could slip a ring on my finger afterwards, so don't make me not want to follow through with this. Promise?" I held my pinky out to him and he hooked his in mine, and drew me closer to him.

_**People marching to the drums,**_

_**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,**_

_**Ugly is the world we're all in**_

_**If I'm right and prove me wrong**_

_**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**_

Edward sighed as he placed his chin on top of my head and gently stroked my hair with his fingers. "I promise, but after you're okay, you're mine." I giggled and he sighed again, but I could tell that, even though his chest felt like Alaska, he was warming up at the visions of our wedding.

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"So, do you think my parents would bother coming to their long-lost-daughter's wedding?" I inquired.

_**People marching to the drums,**_

_**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,**_

_**Ugly is the world we're all in**_

_**If I'm right and prove me wrong**_

_**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**_

"There's no ring or proposal yet and you're already thinking about that?" Edward hid a chuckle from me. Then his eyes were grave. "The change will take months before it's complete, and that's if you survive it at all."

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"Edward Cullen, what did I tell you about being pessimistic? I'll have none of it, or of you beating yourself up, got it?" I glared at him, but he cracked a smile.

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"Yes, Isabella Swan." He paused. "No, I think 'Isabella Cullen' sounds exponentially better, wouldn't you agree?"

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"Hmm… 'Mrs. Edward Cullen'. That's cool, too."

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop.**_

"All right then. Are you excited about becoming a vampire, Mrs. Edward Cullen?"

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I tell,**_

_**Who is your lover?**_

"I'm not Mrs. Edward Cullen, yet, and yes, I _am_ ecstatic about becoming a vampire. I'm already disappointed enough as it is that I'm a year older than you. I'll forever be eighteen while you'll always be seventeen."

_**I couldn't tell…**_

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "For a second there, I thought you were going to say that you were older than me all around. I thought you may have forgotten that I'm several hundred years your senior."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Good, Mrs. Cullen." Edward kissed the top of my head and made his way to my lips, kissing my forehead, eyelids, and nose first. He gently guided his mouth over mine and stopped before things got out of hand. I hated stopping during one of his amazing kisses, but we wouldn't have to worry about his bloodlust or inhuman strength when I was changed into a vampire. I couldn't wait for tomorrow…

"I was thinking," I mumbled after a long bout of silence. "Maybe we could have a simple wedding. It's not like we could invite many people. We could just throw a bash at your mansion or the next place we live in. The colors would be lake red and ivory and my bouquet would be a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots."

"Forget-Me-Nots?" Edward repeated.

I nodded. "They're my favorite flower. The message is straight and simple, but a little melancholy. I like them, though."

Edward stood and stretched, smiling. "Forget-Me-Nots it is, Bella. I'll see you at six tomorrow night. Be there on the dot. You know how Rosalie gets." With a quick glance out my window, Edward jumped and was gone. I pleasantly sighed as I drew the curtains closed. I couldn't wait to be the same as Edward and his family, but I was slightly frightened. Carlisle had said that the change can be gruesome and comes with excruciating pain, but I was willing to do anything to be with Edward.

Anything.

But then everything was black.

_**When will this stop!**_

--------------------------------------------------- - 3

**Stay tuned for chapter 2! And PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BTW: Next chapter will be Edward's view.**

**Thankx!**

**-mew-tsubaki**


End file.
